


舌環 2020.06

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. EB(偏無差)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	舌環 2020.06

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.06  
> 被小羊伸舌頭刺激到了

在紙上畫著羅剎的人聽到門口的風鈴聲後抬起了頭，「好久不見，陳，今天是想來喝酒徐舊的嗎？」

陳微微側過身，露出了躲在身後戴著厚重眼鏡的男孩。「不，今天是想讓你幫他穿環的。」

「新的？」，「新的。」男孩聽著他們的對話緊張的絞著手指，看著陳的眼神像是在和他求救，陳朝他笑了下，拍了拍他的頭說，「放心，不會太痛的。」

男孩走到指定的位置坐下，等待繪圖者將器具從消毒封膜裡拿出。

繪圖者戴上手套指引男孩將耳邊的碎髮撥開，用酒精綿片擦過他的耳垂，舉起記號筆比劃後點了一點，將鏡子遞給男孩確定位子，拿起穿耳槍，「深呼吸。」

待兩耳穿完後，繪圖者準備脫下手套，「還有舌頭。」他帶著疑問看著陳，「他想穿。」

繪圖者看向男孩，男孩朝他張開嘴，緩緩伸出嫩紅的小舌，眼鏡下的大眼平靜的看著他。

他將夾子消毒，拿出穿針，用夾子夾住男孩的舌頭。

大概夾了半分鐘，待男孩舌頭麻痺後，對準夾子的洞刺下，接著夾起舌頭，避開舌下的血管刺出，將舌環放入穿針的洞後慢慢取下穿針。

「幫我拿著夾子。」陳走過來接手，男孩朝他瞇了下眼。

繪圖者拿起鑷子夾住舌環，將固定珠轉上，然後指揮陳將夾子拿走，他看著男孩將舌頭收回，「感覺怎麼樣，講句話試試。」

男孩舔了一下唇，「還行，就是有點麻麻的。」繪圖者點了點頭說，「回去注意清潔還有消毒......」

話沒說完，陳快步走到男孩面前，掐住男孩的臉頰欺身吻上，張嘴和男孩的舌頭纏繞著，兩顆珠子撞擊在一起發出「喀喀」的聲音。

吻畢，陳舉起手中的透明小瓶子對繪圖者說，「我在消毒。」

繪圖者無奈的坐回椅子上，「你還是喝了我的酒。」

**Author's Note:**

> 那個......其實我不知道陳韋丞也有穿餒  
> 穿舌環過程是看影片的  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
